


Xavier's Alliance: Pilot

by CrawlerCraft



Series: Xavier's Alliance [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comic Series, F/M, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlerCraft/pseuds/CrawlerCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Wagner grieves over the death of his friend. But when a secret about Logan and Professor X is revealed, a new X-Team must be created.</p><p>A man wakes up in water. He can only remember so much. He walks into a bar and meets up with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering the Ones I Have Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course taking place in the Marvel Universe now. The Professor has been killed by Cyclops and Wolverine has been dead for some time. I don't read a lot about some of these characters, so if I mess up on the timelines or comics, I do apologize.
> 
> Also, I'm thirteen years old and I'm not a professional writer, so if I misspell or mess up with typos, I will proof read one day and fix it. Besides, I'm bad, but I'm not Sonic.exe bad, eh? (laughs at totally unnecessary Creepypasta joke)
> 
> All these awesome characters belong to Marvel.

Without children, the Jean Grey School was quiet.

They were all spending summer at their parent's houses. If the children did not have parents, they would live with either their relatives or friends from the school who did have parents. Most of the teachers were gone, as well. The only adults who seemed to stick around were Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe, Piotr Rasputin, and Hank McCoy. To them, the school was their home. They did not wish to leave it.

Kurt sat on the roof and thought about heaven. He had lost a lot of people in his life. And out of all of them, these were the ones he knew he could not save; his best friend, Logan, Professor Xavier, and his girlfriend, Amanda. Logan had lost his healing factor before Kurt came back to life after fighting his father. Professor X had been killed by a man he once thought of as his son. And Amanda...was not dead...but Kurt would not be seeing her for a while.

 _Why them?_ he thought to himself. _I was in heaven for a shorter time. Why must I be the one who deserves--_

"Kurt?"

He turned his head to see Ororo Munroe, a teacher to the students and an old friend to Kurt. "Come to think with me?"

"You know, it bothers me that you spend most of your free time just sitting here and talking to yourself."

"I'm thinking, first of all."

"What does it matter? We all have our lives ahead of us. For every second you spend sitting here, you take away your freedom."

Kurt was about to say something but stopped to tell himself that she was right. In his mind, of course. Suddenly, without warning, Ororo started to laugh. "What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just...comparing our personalities. You used to talk to me about life and how I should spend it."

"Well, I'm just a little overwhelmed. I come back to life and then I lose two of my friends. I can't even talk to the professor about it. He would usually remind me about how 'they will always be with me'."

"Well," Ororo began,"you can talk to me about it."

Kurt smiled.

"Come on," Storm grabbed his hand. "Let's go stretch our legs."

 

There was no blood on his outfit, but his nose leaked out red and black. He sat up slowly and realized that he was in the water, and it was cold. At first, the man thought he was drowning. But he quickly realized that the water could only go up to the bottom of his leg. He smelled his own blood and for some reason, he became hungry. But the sun shown on his face and in an instant, he was asleep.

 

"Peter."

"I am not in the mood, Hank."

Hank McCoy shifted to the Russian man's side. "Then what type of mood are you in?"

"I...I know it has been some time. But I can't stop thinking about Logan."

Hank rested a blue, furry hand on Peter's shoulder. "It has been some time. Logan was a good friend to all of us. We must accept the fact that he is gone now. But we will not forget him. We have him in our minds and our hearts."

"But what would the professor do if he was still alive? Would he say the same thing, Hank?"

"We all have our own ways of describing death, Peter."

"I--I know. I don't like to think about it, but it is so hard to believe that it was once me and that it will be me again years from now."

Hank removed his arm from Peter's shoulder. "I know it is scary. Sometimes, death comes to us unexpectedly."

"Sometimes I wish I knew when I was going to die. In fact, I wish everyone could tell when they would die. If Logan could, he probably would have--"

"Peter, it would be chaos if we all knew our death dates. Even more so if we knew how we would die."

"But what if Kurt wasn't here with us right now? There could have been a way he could avoid--"

"But Kurt is here. And so are you. And so are all of us. And we probably would have died trying to kill others if they knew who it was that killed them."

Peter said nothing for a minute. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for example; remember the massacre? You killed a man, Peter. If Riptide knew his exact death date and how it would have happened, he could have found a way to kill you."

"I get it Hank. I was just upset. I'm fine now."

"I always enjoy talking to you, my friend."

"And I to you."

Hank left Peter to stare at his reflection, until the sun set.

 

The sky turned orange and the afternoon disappeared. A man's eyes opened and he quickly sat up, hyperventilating. In between the heavy breaths he took, he seemed to be saying 'help' to either himself or to another, even he was unsure of. He stood up and started to shiver. He started wringing out his long hair as he made his way toward the dry land.

 

"I've been alive again for a while and it still shocks me the mutants are treated equally," Kurt told Ororo as they walked through Central Park together.

"Well, mutants have rights now. That doesn't mean there aren't still mutant haters in the world."

"At least you look normal."

Ororo seemed to slap Kurt on his arm. "Why would you--?"

"You heard me. Some mutants look like humans, while others look like me."

"Stop it."

"You know it's true, Ororo."

"Well, even though you aren't wearing your image inducer, you still look normal to me."

Kurt smiled and shoved his three fingered hands in his coat pockets. For a summer's eve, it sure was cold.

The two walked and talked for about thirty minutes more before they decided it was best to go home. As they ran back home, they held each other's hand in hopes of not getting separated. At least, that was what Kurt wanted.


	2. Death Read My Mind and Told Me the Answers

"Why can't you give him another chance?" a young woman asked her master.

"As someone who's died for me more that once, I think it's safe to say that he does not deserve to walk on this land again. In fact, it might have been a mistake to even drag him into all of this."

"But--"

A young man rested a hand on her shoulder, his hands covered by thick, brown gloves. "We will need him eventually. Don't worry."

"No," their master told them, "he had failed his first mission. I will make sure he never fails again."

 

When Kurt stepped through the door with Ororo at his side, the first thing he saw was Peter looking through the glass of the windows. "Peter?"

Peter quickly turned towards Kurt and said in a happy tone, "Kurt, my friend. How was your walk?"

"How did--" Ororo started.

"I've been standing here for a while. I got tired and left but came back a while after."

 _Great,_ Ororo thought to herself. _Now two people in this mansion just want to sit around all day and do nothing._ "I think I'll go to bed," she announced. "I will be seeing you gentlemen in the morning."

"Good night, Ororo," Peter said.

"Sweet dreams, Liebling," Kurt called. Ororo smiled as she walked up the stairs.

"Mein Gott," Kurt whispered.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"I--I don't know why, but I think...I think I may love Ororo."

 

"YOU'RE A MADMAN!" the young woman tried to break free of her teammate's grip. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T CLONE HIM AND NOW YOU'RE CREATING X-MEN!"

"On the contrary, my darling, I'm not just creating X-Men, I'm creating a replacement."

"WHAT?"

"Your friend failed me more than once--"

"BUT HOW COME I'M STILL HERE? I FAILED YOU!"

The master just stared at his new creation, floating in green liquid. "Because I need you," he replied. She started to cry and her teammate with the brown gloves bent down beside her, gently stroking her arm and thinking to himself, _It was his mistake so it is my mistake._

 

"It's not so bad, my friend."

"Yes it is," Kurt mumbled. "I've been in love with her this whole time and I never even noticed it myself. Now that I know, how can I talk to her? How do I know she does not feel the same way?"

"You won't know unless you ask her. I can see why you like Storm. She has been our friend for as long as we can remember. Sure, she had some problems with her romantic interests, but so have you. But now you're single and so is she."

"You don't know that." Kurt began to pace back and forth. "And thank you for reminding me that my girlfriend is in heaven and will not come back to this planet for who knows how long."

Peter started to walk upstairs. "I think you are tired. Just think about it. You'll have an idea soon."

Kurt followed him.

 

"Look, I'm not the smartest in this joint, but even I agree with her. He's been our enemy for as long as I can remember. This is not the best idea."

"My son," the young man's master told him, "you know what this could mean for us?"

The young man was not listening, but he knew what his master was planning. He knew he was the villain, but he also knew that his enemy would not work well with his team.

"Now," his master told him, "set up the behavior modifications so that we may give him a new set of memories."

The man walked over to the machine next to the tank of green liquid the body of his enemy floated in. He looked back at his teammate, who was still on the floor crying, and worked the buttons and levers. He waited until he saw his enemy's eyes open. "RUN!" He grabbed the woman and ran out of the lab.

 

Nightcrawler seemed to be trapped in a dream.

He saw his beloved girlfriend get sucked into Heaven before his very eyes. "AMANDA!" He let go of her hand and suddenly fell onto an island. It wasn't much. It was just a lump of sand surrounded by water. Is this my fate? he thought to himself. But before he could ask himself more questions, he heard it. A voice. Calling his name.

"Kurt."

It sounded familiar. It was not Amanda. It was not a girl.

"Nightcrawler."

His eyes widened. It was not true. "P--Professor?"

He sat up and looked around. Kurt was back in his room. Alone. No one was there but his Bamfs, who were sleeping scattered across his bed. Kurt rubbed his forehead. He had a massive headache. It felt as if someone had been inside of it without his permission.

 

"Wha--what did you d--do?" she asked her teammate.

"I'll tell you what he did," her master's voice arose from the lab. "He didn't change the X-Man's behavior. He made it grow. And now he's on the run."

"Oops," the young man joked. His master seemed to ignore him.

"You two are dismissed."

The two left as quickly as they could.

 

A man had come across a small town in the wake of a new dawn. At the center, he saw a small bar. And that's how small the town was to him.


	3. Memories

"Quested? Is that you?"

Riptide sat up and for a second, forgot what had happened to him. He saw the giant shape that blocked the sun, looking down at him. Riptide would soon find out that he had collapsed from the heat. "Who are you?" he asked the shape.

"Really? I'm offended, Riptide."

His eyes adjusted and for the first time in years, he was relieved to see someone he knew. "Creed?"

"It's been a while. You haven't changed."

 

Peter was shocked when he first saw Kurt that morning. He seemed to have turned pale and his eyes were lifeless. But he seemed to be in a good mood. "Kurt...?"

"I'm fine. I just...did some thinking last night." He sat down at the kitchen's table and Peter sat across from him.

"So, what is your conclusion?"

Kurt was silent for a moment. "I think it would be best if I just wait for Amanda. I mean, Ororo is cool with me and Amanda being together and I don't think she would want to interfere."

Peter slammed his giant fist on the table. "Dammit, Kurt! You say that like you expect Amanda to be back immediately after you say her name. I mean, she's nice and all, and I am happy if you are happy, but she's not coming back. Not today, not tomorrow, not this week."

"Look, it's my own decision. And I think Ororo is better off with someone who she knows is available."

Just as he finished, Storm came into the kitchen in her long pink bathrobe. It looked almost like a dress. "Good morning, my friends." Kurt's hand tightened into a fist.

"Hello," his voice trembled. Peter tried to hold in his laughter.

 

"How did you know that was me, Creed?" Riptide asked. He and Sabertooth, a fellow Marauder, were sitting alone in the bar Riptide saw at dawn.

"You don't expect me to hang around with someone for a long time and not get their scent, right?" Sabertooth asked.

Riptide didn't care. He just had questions. "Was I cloned? What did I miss?"

Sabertooth laughed. "I hate to tell you this, but I have no idea. After that whole battle between that mutant baby, I decided to just find a place that's Marauder-free for a while. But I guess you had plans as well?"

"No, I was..." Riptide thought for a moment. He was trying to recall the battle Sabertooth had mentioned. "How many survived the battle? Did we win?"

"Afraid not.They took the baby back to it's home. We lost a lot over it."

Riptide's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'lost'?"

"Well, for starters, I don't think we'll be seeing Essex anymore. I was told by our teammate, Raven, that she was the one who killed him. So you're lucky to be alive, Janos."

Now Riptide was angry. "So you're saying...that we're the last of the Marauders?"

"I'm saying that you are the last clone of yourself. Without Essex, we have no clones. You better watch yourself in this world, kid. You only have one last life."

His heart was sinking. It never mattered to him if he died in battle or not. Now that Sinister was dead, no one could save Riptide from the fate he would get in his future. "Who else died?" he asked, his voice now quiet and concerned.

Sabertooth hesitated before he finally answered. "I heard that Arclight was killed, but I don't know how. I discovered Prism's body, shattered and eaten. Perhaps by the predator that killed all those other mutants. Blockbuster was with Prism."

"We should've enjoyed them while they were still around," Riptide joked.

"You may not like this," Sabertooth started. "I found the body of what I thought was one of the X-Men's students. He was short and was wearing a jacket and some jeans...it was Scrambler."

Riptide said nothing.

"Also, I found this inside of the mutilated predator." He pulled out a blood stained cloth, striped in green and white. "Vertigo didn't get so lucky, either."

 

"Kurt, I know what is troubling you," Peter told Kurt as they walked into the Danger Room. "You really are in love with Storm, but you are trying to convince yourself that you are still in love with Amanda. There's nothing wrong with that, it just seems that you care about one just a little bit more."

"I love them both, Peter," Kurt responded, "I just...Amanda and I were together for a long time. Now she's gone and I'm starting to feel a connection with another woman. I can't tell if that is right or wrong."

"Well, it's not 'wrong' but it is something you have to think about. Starting with, what makes them so different from each other?"

Kurt felt awkward having this conversation in the place they were supposed to be training. He set up the Danger Room's holograms to reveal his memories. He and Peter walked through them. 

They saw the blue child teaching a little girl how to swing on a rope. The two were laughing and smiling. Kurt smiled, too. "Amanda was an active person. She was always up for trying new things. But, she never really seemed to care for the people who helped her. I mean, she cared for me very much, but I never saw her give anyone the same amount of love she gave to me. Or I gave to her." The images changed to Professor Xavier's new X-Men's first mission. The first mission Kurt had been on with Storm. "Ororo is daring and knows when danger is about to strike. She knows how to protect her friends and family, and she loves us like we are her brothers and sisters."

"I never realized that you were always this into Storm," Peter said as he observed Kurt's memories. It transitioned over to a night when Kurt had used his image inducer to make him and Storm look as if they were going to a ball. Storm took Kurt's hand and they danced through the night. She started to fly and took Kurt with her. "You always seemed to keep it a secret from us."

"I know," Kurt said as his memories changed to a night when he and Amanda were outside of the school. They were holding hands and it didn't take long for them to let go of each other and kiss. "All my moments with them were ruined. Except for one." The Danger Room showed Kurt and Ororo on a pirate ship. Kurt held her in one arm while the other held his sword. 

"I knew I was right to fall madly in love with you all those years ago. Shall we, my lady?"

"Lead the way."

Kurt and Peter watched them fight off pirates and claim the ship. "Kurt," Peter told him, "she knows you like her. You just admitted it."

"I did, but I didn't think I was going to come back to life. I thought--"

The scene changed. He came back to life. He talked to Storm a lot. He started to like her more. And then, he met up with Amanda. They kissed, they hugged, they talked to each other about many things. Kurt loved Amanda. But seeing these memories just made him sad and angry. He stopped the program and the Danger Room turned back to it's old self.

"I'm so stupid," Kurt said. "Why would I do this to her, Peter? Why would I do this to poor Ororo?"


	4. Were They Real?

The two men sat in the bar together. One had just found out that two people he cared for were dead. And there was nothing he could do to bring them back. That was not a normal thing to think about for his team. "So," the other man said, "what are you gonna do now?"

"I do not know," Riptide responded. "I think...I'll get out of this country. It's too much for me. I'll go back to my old town. I'll tell everyone everything about--"

"Wait, are you really thinking about telling your family that you are a clone? And that you've slaughtered the innocent?"

"Who's to say they were innocent, Creed?"

"Look, we had a job to do and we did it. But no one is going to understand that. You tell people that you are not the real Janos Quested and they are not going to treat you the way you think you'll be treated. You're just bringing on trouble for yourself."

"You know what?" Without warning, Riptide flipped the table and grabbed Sabertooth by the throat. "I'm done with you! You come in here telling me that the two people I actually bothered to give a shit about in this world are dead, and now you're saying that I can't go back to my family?!" Riptide squeezed hard, trying to kill Sabertooth with all his anger. The bartender reached for the phone, but Riptide pulled out two stars from his skin. "GET OUT," he screamed. The bartender listened. "I'm done with clones, I'm done with X-Men, and I'm defiantly done with you!" There was a loud 'crack' and Riptide smiled. It felt good to know that he had that much anger in his body. But, his smile faded when he saw Sabertooth smile as well.

"You Marauders never do learn, huh?" he punched Riptide in the face and got up. Riptide was now on the ground and, though conscious, could not get up. Sabertooth began to walk out of the bar, but he stopped to call to Riptide. "If you want to go back and tell everyone that you're a murderer, that's fine with me. But once you come back to look for me, I don't think I'll be this nice to you." He laughed as he left the bar. Riptide lay motionless.

 

Kurt walked outside the Jean Grey school and thought of his recent choices. He was confused with himself. He knew that he loved Storm and he admitted it to her the night he came back to life. But why did he go back to Amanda? Was he scared to take it to a new level with Storm? Was he scared that Amanda wouldn't take it well? _What's wrong with me?_ Kurt thought. _Why is this so difficult?_ He sat down under a tree and looked up at the sky. "What should I do, Logan?" he asked. "Why did it take me until now to realize that Ororo is the one I truly love?" He stopped talking. The thought of talking to Logan again made him feel empty inside.

_Kurt._

He looked around. No one was there. "Hank? Peter?" No one.

_Kurt._

"Hello? Who are you? What do--" He then realized. It was the voice he heard from his dream. But the professor was dead. And it was just Kurt's mind playing back his voice, right?

_Kurt, listen to me._

"You're just in my mind. I'm just hearing things. Go away!"

_Kurt...listen._

"Nein!" He held his hand against his head and sank down onto the ground. He started to whimper.

_Kurt...save him...save Logan..._

Kurt sat up. "Logan? But--"

"Kurt!" Storm ran towards him, a worried expression was on her face. "I saw you cover your ears. And then you fell onto the ground. What's wrong?"

"I'm hearing voices, Ororo."

"What do you mean?"

_Kurt._

"SHUT UP!"

"What?"

"No, not you."

_Kurt._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Kurt, I think you should see Hank."

"I...can't...focus. He won't leave my..."

_You're not crazy, Nightcrawler. Just give the others more time._

"Storm...help me."


	5. He Lives

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw were two blue eyes, tearing up. "What happened?" he asked quickly.

"What did happen, Kurt?" he heard the voice of Hank McCoy ask. Kurt saw Hank and Peter walk over and stand next to Storm.

"Kurt," Storm began, "you said you were hearing things. You were screaming at me--"

"No," he told her, "I wasn't."

"Well, then who were you screaming at?" There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"I already told you! The voice. It was calling my name! It was trying to distract me from your beautiful voice!" He stopped talking. Though she looked worried, Kurt saw Storm's cheeks turn rose. Peter smiled and chuckled a little. "I...I'm sorry, Storm. I heard that voice in my dreams last night. I must have had my mind on it."

Storm suddenly became very curious. "You know, if you really are hearing voices, then why don't you tell us a little bit more?"

 _She cares,_ Kurt thought.

"Were they the voices of people you recognized?" Hank asked.

"Ja," Kurt responded. "It was one voice. It was the professor."

No one said a word. They all stared at Kurt as if he were crazy. Kurt started to think he might be just that.

"As in Professor Xavier?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"Look, Kurt, he was a telepath, but he's dead now--"

"I know. I know. I just...I don't know if it's real or not."

"Here," Storm grabbed his hand. "Let's go upstairs."

 

The only lights in the mansion came from the kitchen. Ororo was reading a book at the table. Kurt had been doing the same thing, but was now looking through the cupboards, trying to find some tea for the two of them. Storm had thought that the best thing Kurt needed now was a time to relax. He didn't fuss about it at all. He knew that that was the best choice. For a while, he thought it was working because he had not heard a single voice in his head all evening. After making some green tea and pouring it in two glasses, he felt his eye starting to twitch. He rubbed it and picked up the two glasses. _Maybe Storm and I can just talk, now,_ he thought to himself. _We've been reading almost all evening and it's almost half past midnight. He started to walk back towards the table._

_Nightcrawler._

He dropped both the glasses.

"Kurt?" Storm got up immediately.

"It's back," he said, not even looking at her.

"Look at me," she told him.

His eyes focused on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him inside her own little hug. "No voices," she whispered.

"No voices," he repeated, wrapping his arms around her waste. Without really realizing what he was doing, he began to stroke her sides.

"Watch it," she said suddenly.

"Sorry."

There was a loud pounding noise that made both of them jump. Storm let go of Kurt and they both stared in the direction of the front door. "The security system should have gone off," Storm said.

"I'll get it," Kurt told her as he walked off.

When Kurt opened the door, he was greeted by a man in a leather jacket. His hands were in his pocket and he seemed to have flinched a little when he saw Kurt's face. Kurt was about to greet him, until he noticed his hair. It looked familiar. So did the sideburns. And his face. Kurt's eyes grew wide. He tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth, which was now wide open.

"Hey there, buddy," the man said, "Sorry I couldn't call first. I've been on the run for about a day and a half." He chuckled silently before talking again. "Anyway...he told me this was the right thing to do. To come to all of you first." He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "We need to talk."

Kurt fainted.


	6. The Lab

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, but he was not fully awake yet. His entire body felt numb and his head was heavy. He saw a blurry shape in front of him. "Mmmmmhh...Logan?"

"Yes. You never let me finish talking. I believe I left off on...'we need to talk?'

Kurt ignored his pain and sat up. His eyes adjusted almost immediately. He didn't know if what he was seeing was true or not. He saw that he was in his room, Hank and Peter were beside him as well as Storm, who was kneeling beside his bed, holding his hand. But at the foot of the bed, he saw Wolverine. Kurt didn't know what to do. Why wasn't anyone reacting the same why he was. They all looked calm, as if Logan hadn't been dead. "You're...alive...?" he asked.

"I guess so. But let's be honest, I'll never stay dead."

"But--"

"Ororo screamed when she saw me. Like, she was really freaked out. Peter came downstairs and called me an impostor. Hank had to run a few tests on me to know if I was really Logan."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Storm was still holding Kurt's hand. He looked down at her, but like the others, her attention was fixed on Logan. Peter broke the silence. "How are you alive? Were you really dead?"

"I was," Logan explained, "and I think I still am."

"So you're a ghost?" Storm asked.

"No. That's stupid. I remember a lab, though. I was in some kind of green water. I clawed my way out and almost killed some doctor. But then I heard a voice...it told me to go back to the school. It told me that you guys would help me. I was gonna go back anyway, so..."

"Wait," Hank began, "you're hearing things?"

"Yah. Kind of sounded like the professor."

Everyone looked at Kurt, who wished he were anywhere but here. "I--I heard voices." He paused for a moment, trying to think of something that would change the topic. "Logan, did another scientist try and experiment on you?"

"Could it have been some new form of Weapon X?" Hank added.

"It couldn't have been," Logan responded. "Before I broke free, I saw a kid. He took one look at me and ran away. I saw him take someone with him. I don't remember him well enough to describe him, but I think I've seen him before."

"Why didn't you call us?" Storm asked.

"I didn't think you would believe me. Plus, I didn't want that doctor to send someone after me. I'm not good with labs."

Kurt got off his bed. He walked over to Logan and observed him for a moment. "I--I feel as though I'm in a dream," he said suddenly.

"I'm not going over this again, elf," Logan responded, annoyed, "I'm not dead. And I don't think Charles is either."

Kurt suddenly got very angry. "If I had known that you were alive, I could've--"

Before he could continue, his door opened slowly. A figure stood in the doorway, light seemed to be glowing behind it. No one questioned it because they did not have to. "Ch--Charles?" Hank stuttered. Kurt was frozen.

"I don't have much time to explain this," Xavier's voice said, echoing off the walls in the room.

"Charles," Logan said, "I thought I would never see you again.

"But Logan was dead," Storm said. "I watched him die. You are dead to."

"I am my soul in search for my body."

"You're a spirit?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, and I believe you understand me, Kurt. I thought you would be the one X-Man to contact first."

"Ja," Kurt said, remembering the time he passed out after hearing his voice.

"But," Peter started, "how is Logan standing in Kurt's room if--"

"Because that's not the original Logan."

Everyone was silent, even Logan. He stared at Xavier. "What?"

"I--I can't stay," Xavier was starting to fade. "Logan, I can't locate the one behind this. My mind is not strong enough. You need answers, I get it. Friend or enemy--" he disappeared.

"Friend or enemy?" Peter asked. Logan had no words.


	7. The Date

Logan didn't sleep well that night. His room was across from Kurt's and Kurt could hear him sleep talking all night. He couldn't make it out, but he felt sorry for his friend. Kurt didn't sleep well, either. His mind was racing with questions; How is Logan not the original Logan? What does that mean?

Kurt hoped he would fall asleep because he wanted to here the professor's voice again. At around three AM, Kurt teleported downstairs and sat on the couch in the teacher's lounge. His first thought was to spend all night there.

"Kurt?"

Kurt slowly looked behind him and saw Logan, who was sitting in a chair in the corner. "Oh, hello," he said quietly. "I didn't know you were up."

Logan looked down at his feet and said nothing. Kurt knew what was bothering him, but he didn't know how he could comfort him. He did not know what it was like to find out that you are not you, whatever that meant. "Logan, if there is anything I can do--"

"No," Logan interrupted. "Sorry, Elf, but I don't think I need you're help with this one. It may have been a mistake to come here, anyway."

Kurt waited a moment before responding. He felt he should ask Logan something before he forgot. "While I was...dead, Logan...did Ororo ever, like, say anything about me?"

Logan looked up. "Well, yah. She'll talk about anyone in her life who has died."

"Ja. She talked about you for a while. All of us did."

Logan smiled. "Well, for a while, she tried to forget about your death. I never saw her so bewitched after you left."

"Bewitched?"

"She was upset and would often miss her own classes. I think she feels something for you."

Kurt didn't know what to think. "I'm sorry to say that she was not like that at all when you died, mein freund."

Logan chuckled silently.

"But...I was empty. Lifeless. You are my best friend. I'd hoped you would be an X-Man for the rest of your days."

"A lot is happening now, Kurt. But just remember something...nothing's gonna kill me. Not unless it copies time."

Kurt let that phrase sink in. To him, Logan was right.

But...to others, time was not they're problem. Instead, all that is important to them is a another life.

 

Kurt usually practiced alone in the Danger Room, but today, Logan tagged along. Like old times.

They played around with their memories to recreate their previous battles. Logan had fun tearing through holograms and dummies, while Kurt sliced them in half with his sword. After a while, the two were sweating like maniacs. Kurt suggested they stop for a bit. But before Logan could answer, the doors opened to reveal Storm, already in her X-Men uniform. "Logan," she started, "I'm not used to seeing you in here any more."

"Well get used to it, then," he told her, "cause I don't know how long I'm gonna be here."

"Well, may I join you guys?"

Before Kurt could say yes, Logan answered for him. "You know, you could, Ro'. On one condition." He wrapped his arm around Kurt. "Go out with the elf tonight."

Kurt felt his eyes widen and his stomach turn to knots. "Logan," he laughed, "are--"

"Wait, are you asking me out, or--" Storm asked.

"Well," Logan started, "I'm asking you to you to go out with him. You know, since he didn't do it earlier."

Kurt wanted to die for real.

"Um...Kurt are you serious?" she asked.

"I--I don't know--kind of? I mean, I like you a lot--"

"Then yes."

Wh--what? Really?"

"Sure. I'd love to go out with you. How about we go to the boardwalks? Does six work for you?"

"Ja! Six works."

"Cool. I think I'll skip training," she said before she walked out of the Danger Room.

Kurt made sure she was out of his sight before he turned to face Logan. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, you weren't gonna ask her any time soon."

"But I'm not prepared to go out with her tonight!"

" _You_ should've said something. Just wear something casual and convince her that you just want to hang out tonight."

"But I don't want to do that. I actually want to go out with her."

"Well then, you're welcome." Logan walked out of the Danger Room.


	8. Out On The Boardwalk

Peter watched Kurt as he brushed his teeth for the third time. He had never seen Kurt in such a panic. "You know," he started, "I don't think you need to use up the whole tube just for Storm."

Kurt spit into the sink. "I don't care. I want this night to go perfect. No explosions, no giant robots, no zombie pirates--"

"Zombie pirates?" Peter laughed. "Now you're just making stuff up."

"Plus, what if she makes a move?"

Peter thought for a moment. "So, you're saying you're not gonna make the move?"

"Well...I don't know what she expects...maybe--"

"Maybe she doesn't know what you expect, Kurt. You shouldn't worry yourself to death, though."

Kurt fixed his hair. "You think this is too casual?"

Peter studied him. He was wearing a grey and red jacket, blue jeans, and brown dress shoes. "I think you look good. Especially without the image inducer."

"Come with me," Kurt said suddenly.

"Sorry. Storm expects your company tonight."

 

Kurt walked outside to the gate to meet Storm. She was waiting by her car. She was wearing a short, black top and a matching skirt. She also wore blue jeans and she had long, black boots and gloves. She had on her dark purple sweater, covering her arms. "Ready?" she asked.

It took Kurt a moment to answer. "Yes. You look nice."

"Same," she responded before she got in the car.

 

A young woman was walking up a hill, her black hair blowing in the breeze behind her. She was a mutant. Was. She stopped at the top to admire her little house. It rested on the top of the hill. Fresh green grass surrounded the tall tree where she would take her children to play. They were mutants. Were. They now stayed at her friend's house. The woman and her husband wanted to talk about one son in particular, not letting him or the other children here about it. Her husband was also a mutant. Was. She started to walk towards her house. She hadn't taken more than three steps...before it blew up.

She fell to the ground, her light brown skin now covered in grey and black. The impact was hard, her mouth was open in shock and confusion. Her once beautiful small home with the memories of her family was now in flames, almost completely invisible to her...only in yellow and orange. She screamed.

"BARRY!"

 

Logan sat up and grabbed his head. The nightmare he had just experienced was unforgettable. He looked around in the teacher's lounge, sitting on the couch that Kurt had been on the night before. He tried to recall the house and the girl. Her screams were still fresh in his ears. This time, he was sure that whatever he saw, had really happened.

 

Kurt and Storm talked for almost the entire ride. It was an hour long drive, but their stories for one another made the ride go by fast. Storm enjoyed Kurt's stories about his life as a performer, and Kurt was just as interested in Storm's stories about her home. 

Now, they walked in silence, neither of them knowing how to start a conversation. Eventually, Kurt broke their silence. "Like I said, it still surprises me that mutants are walking around in public."

Storm looked at him. "You're not gonna compare yourself to all the 'normal' people, are you?"

"Nein. I know better now."

She laughed. Kurt hadn't tried being funny, but he took it anyway.

They walked towards the setting sun, until Storm tugged on Kurt's arm. "Let's sit by the water."

"Why?"

"Because we'll be away from most of the people."

"You want to be alone?"

Storm blushed. "Sure. I mean, the boat is gone, so..."

"Ok. That's fine."

They walked over to the edge of the boardwalk. True to Storm's words, there was no boat blocking the edge. The two let their feet dangle off the edge. Kurt didn't realize his tail was swaying back and forth. "This is nice," Storm said.

"Ja. I've always loved the color of the sky during a sunset. The blue slowly transitions to pink, and then it all goes black. It's very pretty."

Storm felt his tail touching her back. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry." He took control of his tail and turned towards Storm. "Sometimes I can't control how it moves. It usually depends on my..." He froze. They were both staring into each other's eyes. Storm's light blue eyes went nice with her white hair. "...emotion."

Storm nodded, but she kept staring Kurt. She couldn't hold it in any longer. He couldn't either. They both leaned in. 

Her lips were warm, but to him they felt sweet. She had kissed him before, but it was mostly on the cheek. Never on the lips. Kurt felt her left hand touch his right cheek, so he let his hands touch her sides. His mind was blank. It was cleared of everything, except for Storm. He really did love her.

"Kurt stop," she whispered. "I--I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, libeling. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"No," she pulled herself away from him. "Kurt, I--I'm in love with another person. I know...I should have told you, but...I thought you would change that."

"Wh--what do you mean?"

"I...don't think this is going to work out, my friend."

Kurt looked away. He was silent for a minute. "I get it. I really do. And I don't blame you for it."

"Kurt--" she stopped herself. 

He understood what she meant. He really did.

The rest of the ride home was just an hour of complete silence.


	9. Confessions

Logan stepped into Hank's lab. The first thing he saw was Hank himself, studying an x-ray of what appeared to be Logan. He turned around to face him. "Logan, I'm glad you're here. I think I found--"

"Hank," Logan started, "who do we know thats married?"

Hank was confused. "What do you mean?"

"We've had old students in the past. Are any of them married now?"

 

Peter walked into the kitchen. He almost jumped when he turned on the lights because he had not seen Storm sitting at the table. She had her bathrobe on and her mohawk looked ruffled up. She did not react at all when Peter came in. "Ororo," he said, "I did not here you guys come in."

"We got here a few hours ago. It's almost three, Peter."

He looked at the clock on the wall. She was right. "Well, I'm not tired. What are you doing up?"

She hesitated. "I can't sleep," she murmured.

"How was your date?" Peter asked as he took a seat across from her. 

"We kissed...and--"

"Really?" Peter let his fist hit the table, making a loud noise. "So are you guys like--"

"No. I couldn't."

"Why not? Did you reject him?"

"Well...yes. I think I did. I tried to be nice about it...he was understanding--"

"But why? What happened?"

"Peter...I love Kurt...but I can't let go of T'Challa."

"Who?"

Storm buried her face in her arms.

"Wait. He was your...husband?"

She was silent.

"Your ex-husband? You two are divorced."

She sat up. "I don't know, Peter. I like Kurt, but I think it would be best if I just wait for T'Challa to come back. I mean, Kurt would be cool with that."

Peter was shocked. He couldn't believe that she had just said that. "Are you kidding me? You guys have been divorced for years. You say that like you expect him to just appear immediately after you say his name. He's not coming back. Not today, not tomorrow, not this week."

"It's my decision, Peter," she snapped. Peter just stared at her blankly. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I've been thinking about him. For a while, I was thinking about leaving the mansion to start over with T'Challa back at home."

"Well, he made his choice, and so did you. You wanted what was best for your friends, and he wanted what was best for his people. He is happy as long as you are happy, Ororo."

"But I used Kurt, Peter. I used him just to fill up the hole inside my heart."

Peter started drumming his fingers against the table. "Do you like him?"

"Well, I--"

"You two have something in common; you both want someone in your life who is gone."

Storm thought for a moment. "Amanda was not the nicest to us. She only helped us out for Kurt. But Kurt just wanted to be happy, and he wanted her to be happy. When he lost her that night, he did not grieve for that long. I started to wonder if he really had feelings for her or not."

Peter smiled. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

"No. I--"

"It is ok, Ororo. And I don't think it is too late to change your mind because he likes you."

"Really?" 

"Da. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but he's been in love with you for a while. He just couldn't decide if he really wanted to be with you. You always seemed to be with someone else when he wanted to...ask if you were interested."

Storm didn't know what to say. All her life, she knew that Kurt had some kind of feeling for her. But she never knew how she could react to it if it was the kind of feeling she thought it was. "Goddess," she whispered. Without a word, she ran out of the kitchen.

 

"Logan," Hank said, "I don't know who this girl is. But, I think we did have someone in this school named Barry."

"Did he have a last name?"

"I don't remember. He sounds really familiar. Did you see his face?"

"No. Just the girl's."

"Can you describe her for me?"

Logan thought for a moment. "Light brown skin, long black hair, blue eyes--"

"Did she show any signs of being a mutant?"

"No. But I could tell. I had her scent."

"Maybe you could--"

" But I don't think she's a mutant anymore."

"Really...?"

"Yes. I somehow knew she wasn't."

"I'll try to find some old yearbooks...but I can't guarantee anything."

 

Storm was scared.

She stood outside of the bedroom that belonged to Nightcrawler. At first, she thought that what she was doing was stupid. In fact, she knew it was stupid. Who in their right minds would think of this? Well, she couldn't back away from it now. She slowly opened the door.

It was quiet and dark. No sound was made, except for the wind from the open window mixed in with Kurt's heavy breathing. Storm was not used to seeing him sleep. He was usually up all night, and Storm used to think he was nocturnal. His dark blue skin made him blend into the night, and his bright yellow eyes would glow. Now, he rested, completely unaware of Storm's presence. She turned on the lamp and shook her teammate from his sleep. Almost instantly, his eyes squinted open. "Kurt?" she asked.

It took him a moment to realize who it was. "Storm? What's wrong?"

She stood back. "I...couldn't stop thinking...about how bad that came out earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt, I was scared. I didn't know if you liked me or if you still had feelings for...Amanda. But, I know that the man I once loved will always love me...he just can't show it physically."

Kurt sat up and motioned her to sit beside him. She did as she was told. "So, you like me?"

"Yes. I do. You are the one who makes me smile when my day just doesn't feel right."

Kurt's tail started showing more interest for Storm, but he noticed it this time. Before he could try and stop it, Storm shook her head, telling him not to. 

The two gazed into each other's eyes for a minute before Storm stuttered a question. "Are--are you s-scared to show your love physically?"

Kurt had no idea how to respond to that. At first, he thought of saying yes, until he realized that during their date, he was scared of Storm as well. She was different from all the woman he had met in his life. "Nein," he responded softly. "I've known some girls who were greedy for me. They gloated around the people I loved, while thinking they were the only one I could truly care for. But, if this is what we are going to be, then I should tell you something; you're really different. I've observed you as a teacher here. You push your students to the point were you think that your work has prepared them for their future. I've seen you in the Danger Room. You work yourself for hours, knowing that every minute spent training has made you stronger. I've seen your emotions, and sometimes, I can't tell what they mean. None of us can. When you are sad, I do whatever I can to comfort you. Sometimes you let me, but other times, you want to be alone. When you are angry, we try to cheer you up. Sometimes it works, other times, it doesn't. And when you are happy, sometimes you talk to us, but other times, you go off on your own. You have mixed emotions." He took her hands. "Please don't change yourself."

Storm was speechless. She couldn't remember a time when anyone spoke to her in the way Nightcrawler had. 

The two leaned in for a kiss. This time, there would be no one to wait for.


	10. The Girl From The Dream

Kurt woke up to a bright light shinning in his eyes.

Feeling half cold, he pulled the blankets up further to his body, but then stopped when a feeling of realization started to kick in. He wiped his forehead clean of sweat and commanded himself to stare at his legs, which were not covered by blankets or pants.

He sat up quickly, and then realized why he had felt cold.

“Good morning.”

He turned his head back towards his bed. Ororo Munroe lay on the side beside him, staring up at his tall, blue figure. Kurt finally recalled their talk from earlier, and then came to a conclusion on what had happened next. He grinned at her.

 

“Logan!”

Wolverine lifted his head up from his arms to see yet another yearbook in front of him. Hank was pointing to a picture of a boy, whose mouth and hair seemed to have been replaced with a beak and feathers. “Barnell Bohusk,” he announced. “Ring any bells?”

Logan thought for a moment. “Yeah. He was a student here, once. Didn’t have a lot of friends, but he was a good kid.”

“Well, Barnell kind of sounds close to—“

“—Barry.”

Beast studied the picture more, before Logan pointed at a picture of a young girl. “That’s her,” he said. “From the dream. Only, she was a little bit older.”

Hank recalled the girl being rescued by Logan when she was a teenager. He walked away and began to look through more files. “We have to tell the others. Once we do more research, we may be able to figure out where she is.”

Logan began to look, too. “We won’t find everything we’re looking for here.”

“I know,” Hank responded, “that’s why I need your help with these files. Look under the S’s. Don’t stop until you’ve found the name Angel Salvadore.”

 

Nightcrawler and Storm crept downstairs, dressed in their regular clothes. Kurt’s feet hadn’t even touched the bottom of the stairs when they were greeted by Colossus. “Good morning, Peter,” Storm manages to say.

“I imagine it’s a good morning for you,” he responds with a smirk.

Storm and Kurt look at each other.

The three are silent for a moment, until Peter decides to keep his conversation going. “You know, you don’t have to hide what you did last night because it was too loud to ignore.”

Both Kurt and Storm blush violently. “I hope…it wasn’t a problem,” Kurt says quietly.

Before Peter can answer, Logan walks in, holding some books and folders. “What’s this?” Kurt asks, taking the book out of Logan’s hands.

“I don’t think I told you this,” Logan starts, “but I had a weird dream. It involved two students in that book.”

“What happened?” Peter asked.

Logan explains what he saw. He also reminds everyone who the students are and points at every picture he finds them in.

“You do not know if what you saw was true or not, Logan,” Storm says.

“I know it was real. I could feel it.” He started to pace back and forth. “I even felt the explosion. It was hot and the impact was hard. I just want to know if Angel is ok.”

Everyone was silent, unsure of how to object to Logan’s idea of his dream being real.

“I did find a few things, Logan,” Hank calls as he runs up to join the group. He gives Logan his searching devise, which showed a picture of Angel and some information the X-Men collected from her over the years. “It appears that she lived with her husband and kids in an apartment. The couple also joined a new team; New Warriors. I’m not sure where that team is now, though.”

“Logan,” Peter steps forward, “you said she was living in a house on top of a hill.”

Storm joined in. “Yet, she is living in an apartment at the same time—?”

“Well,” Logan starts, “if we had Rachel, she could use Cer…where is Rachel?”

“Staying with friends,” Kurt said. “She’s on vacation. Everyone is except for us.”

“Why? Don’t you all have family?”

The other four were silent. Logan didn’t know if that was the best thing to say or not, knowing that they’ve all been through a lot, lately.

Finally, Kurt spoke. “We are family, Logan. And we chose to stay home.”

X-Men.

Everyone froze. They were not expecting to hear the voice again. “Professor?” Hank called.

I know that I left a little quickly last time, and I may have to do it again. I can’t appear to you because I can’t track Angel if I do.

“You used Cerebro?” Logan asked.

No, but I can feel her mind as it works each day. I’m stronger as this voice.

“Do you know where she is?” Peter asked.

It’s hard to tell. She’s…moving around a lot…I think…Japa…

The voice trailed off.

“Great,” Hank said.”

“I heard Japan,” Kurt said. “Angel is in Japan, apparently.”

“But we’re not going to Japan, just because Logan had a dream about an old student, right?” Storm asked.

Logan thought before answering. “I want to make sure she’s ok. And if what I saw was true, then I want to know if it has to do with me.”

“He has a point,” Kurt said. “The professor said that Logan is not the real Logan, and why would Logan have a dream about something so serious that doesn’t have to do with—“

“Because dreams can be random, Kurt,” Storm told him. Everyone looked at her. “But…if you think the girl may be in trouble…then you had better know someone from Japan, Logan.”

Logan shrugged. “I do, ‘Ro. Believe me.”


	11. A Question For Ororo

The X-Men had planned their visit to Japan and came to the conclusion that it would be best to leave tomorrow morning.

Logan wanted to look through some mutant files to find the person he knew. Kurt wanted to know who it was, so he tagged along.

“You need to update these files, Elf,” Logan said.

“Well…we really shouldn’t because…we need to prepare the students—“

“Come on. They don’t need to know everything.” He tossed out a few folders. “Get rid of these.”

Kurt picked them up and began to look through one. “Logan, these are The Marauders.”

“Your point?”

“Well, the students should know…in case…well, we can’t get rid of these.”

Logan began to pull out more folders. “It’s easy to explain the children what those people have done to themselves. Don’t—“ He stopped and pulled out a folder that was labeled ‘Second X-Men’. Kurt set the Marauder’s folders down on the table behind him and kneeled down next to Logan. They opened it to reveal files and pictures of Xavier’s second X-Men team.

“Remember when we were all together?” Kurt asked. “Cyclops would never abandon his team, no matter what happened or who joined.”

Scott Summers, Cyclops, had his own team of ‘X-Men’ now. Wolverine remembered the day Scott had killed Professor Xavier. He watched it happen. Now, Xavier had appeared to the X-Men, with so little control over his powers, and it is still unclear to them if he is dead or not. Is his spirit form a ghost or just a matter of communicating telepathically?

“Hey, Elf,” Logan said, interrupting both of their thoughts. He pulled out a picture of the X-Men, sitting, standing, or kneeling next to Xavier. Kurt was wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, Amanda. “You two were really somethin’.

“I know,” he hesitated. He could feel sweat beginning to drip from his forehead.

“You ok?”

“Logan. I-I am scared to do something…that might…change two people…and hurt another…”

Logan smirked. “What’ya plannin’?”

 

Ororo Munroe had been training for hours.

She was now sweating and letting out slow and heavy sighs. She wanted to be ready for any challenge that the X-Men might come across in Japan. But Storm was also confused. How could they be so sure that Angel is really in Japan? How did Logan even come to think of her? She knew Xavier told them Angel was in Japan, but how were they to be sure that that spirit really is Xavier?

That never came to her.

Before she could keep thinking, the door to the Danger Room opened to reveal Nightcrawler. Storm smiled. 

“Mind if I train with you?” he asked, sheepishly.

“You may,” she said, grinning. “I never got a chance to thank you for last night.”

“Thank me?”

“I haven’t heard such sweet and generous words that were used to describe me for a long time. You really made me feel better about myself.”

Kurt tilted his head to the side. “What did you think of yourself as before last night?”

“I don’t know…maybe a hopeless romantic.”

Kurt just stared. 

The two were silent until the Danger Room began to transform. It looked like they were on top of a cliff. “Guess we are fighting each other--“

Storm front kicked Kurt in the jaw.

The pain was horrible. It felt broken, but he knew it was not. But he did feel the blood dripping down from his mouth; the taste of lead was now fresh in his mouth. Kurt looked at his hands, which were stained in red. He had no idea that Storm could kick anyone that hard.

“Come on, Wagner,” Storm said. “Get up. This is a simulation, but what if this were to happen to you in real life? You can’t just sit there and feel the pain.”

Kurt slowly stood up and turned to face Storm. She had anger in her eyes. His eyes wondered around to see a pair of swords next to a small tree behind Storm. Without a word, Kurt teleported to the tree.

Storm had only a split second to look behind her before Kurt reappeared, clutching one of the swords in his hand. Storm flew above him and summoned a bolt of lightning to try and knock him backwards. Kurt was quick to avoid it, but then she started sending more than one bolts down at him. The light was bright and the noise was louder than anything Kurt had heard since he had come back to life. He teleported towards the edge of the cliff and up towards Storm.

His weight was pushing her down, but she tried her best to knock him off.

“I do not think so, süße,” he said as he teleported them both to the ground.

As they reached the bottom of the cliff, simulated rain began to fall from the sky. It felt so real to them, but they did not stop. Storm reached for one of his swords, but he quickly stopped her arm from doing so. He gripped it like it was fragile, and that it would break if he squeezed too hard. 

“You’re good, Wagner,” Storm said, her voice low and calm. “I guess you learned a few things in Heaven.”

“No,” he replied, “I just taught myself. Plus, our students seem to know more than I would have guessed.”

“They are like our own children, Kurt. And they look up to you. They expect you to teach them all you can to prepare them…for what may come.”

“That’s why I watch them.” He let one of his figures stroke her back slowly. “I make sure they take Danger Room training seriously. I make sure they don’t cheat.”

She smiled.

“Like this, for example.” 

Without warning, Kurt drove his hologram sword through Storm’s stomach. Simulated blood began to squirt from her outfit. To her, the pain felt real, as everything does in the Danger Room. But they both knew that it was all fake.

“You see,” Kurt continued, “I caught you off your guard. At first, it was you who took the test ‘seriously’, and I was the one lost in my head. That was, until I started a conversation to keep you from beating me at this…game, I guess? Anyhow, I distracted you.”

“Fair enough. End simulation.”

The room returned to its usual look. The swords and Storm’s injury vanished and the two sat down.

“Remember the first time we trained here?” Storm asked.

“To be honest,” Kurt began, “I thought I was going to have a heart attack.”

“Well, I guess that must have been how Scott felt when he first tried out the Danger Room.”

“I can ask Bobby about that when the school year starts.”

“Or…I could ask Hank right now. It seems only fair that I beat you in something to make us even.”

“I was not aware that this was some sort of competition, Ororo.”

They laughed. Storm liked the way he talked. It just made her laugh for some reason. Maybe it wasn’t the way he talked, but just the fact that he was so damn cute.

You should do it now, Kurt thought to himself, while she still has that smile on her face. “So, um…we are leaving tomorrow.”

“Yah. Japan is a beautiful place.” Storm looked away from Kurt and towards the ceiling. “If I could, I would live there forever. Or... for a short while. Until I get homesick, maybe.”

Kurt nodded. “Well…how about we go there for our honeymoon?” His eyes grew wide and he tried to create the urge to put his hand over his mouth, but he just couldn’t do it.

Storm looked at him, half puzzled and half surprised. “Um…what--?”

Go, he thought to himself. He took her by the hands. “Ororo…when I first saw you, I wanted to ask you…if you were really a goddess. But I was scared. And, over the years, you have become only what you’ve wanted to be. And honestly, I like your choice.”

“Kurt--?” her eyes began to tear up.

“Storm…like I said before, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.” He teleported them both in a cloud of purple smoke.

Storm had not seen where they had stopped first, but she knew that they had teleported somewhere, quickly left, and ended up on the roof. The sky was full of stars, shining their light on the two X-Men. Comets showered down, but Ororo did not make a wish; she didn’t need to.

Kurt kneeled on one knee and held up a small box. His heart was beating fast, but he still gazed into her eyes. He opened the box, which revealed a diamond ring.

“Ororo Munroe, will you marry me?”

Storm cried, but still smiled at him. She did not want this opportunity to go away. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with someone who could always be by her side. “YES,” she screamed. Storm then gave him a big hug, not wanting to ever let go.

“Ororo,” Kurt began, “are you crying? Or is it raining out here?”

She knew how to respond to that question. She had done it before. “Both.”

They kissed on the roof. Oddly enough, they were in the same spot Kurt had been in, on the evening Storm had found him sitting alone.


	12. Part 1 Epilog

Dear Nerea,

I want to apologize for not writing you back. In fact, judging by how many years it’s been, I think I am too late to apologize. I’m sorry. You could say that I was moving around a lot. I don’t think I’ve seen you since I was, like, fourteen maybe? I did not want to leave, but we are adults now and should know that it was for the best.  
I’ve seen that you have sent me your new address. I wanted to tell you that I am now coming home to Madrid. Not only to see you, but to start over.  
I have to tell you something. I would rather tell it to your face rather than on a piece of paper because I do not know what kind of welcome I may get if I tell you now. I will say this; a lot of things have happened to me. They were things that you would not believe unless I had the proof. That is why I am coming prepared.  
I can’t wait to see you again. I want to know what has been going on in your life, rather than tell you about what has been going on in mine. I’m sure it’s far more interesting.  
I will call you once I am in Madrid. Until then, I love you and I must find a flight to catch.  
Sincerely,  
Janos Quested

 

Kurt and Ororo walked into the living room to find that the other three X-Men were there. Wolverine was leaning against the wall, Beast was sitting in a chair reading, and Colossus was on the couch, drawing a picture (one of Peter’s many hobbies). All three looked up to see Kurt with his arm wrapped around Storm. Logan smiled at Kurt.

“Well,” Storm began, “we have some news.”

“Good or bad?” Peter asked.

“I think it is incredible,” Kurt told him.

Logan’s smile seemed to grow wider.

Storm reached out her hand to show the ring on her finger. Everyone was silent.

“We’re engaged,” Kurt and Storm said together.

Peter and Hank both stood up. “Pozdravleniya,” Peter said at once. “That is wonderful!”

“Are you guys really?” Hank asked.

“Yes,” Storm said as she hugged the two.

Logan walked over to Kurt and leaned in close. “How do you feel?” he whispered in his ear. “Or do you have nothin’ to say?”

“I guess,” Kurt began, “all I can say…is that I’ve never felt happier.”

 

One week later.

 

Among all the people in the streets, one in particular would have seemed the strangest. He did not see many mutants, except for a kid with a long, furry tail and a teenage boy with green and pink hair that went down to his shoulders.

Guess mutants are aloud here, as well, the man thought to himself. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his dark red hoodie. He made sure his hood was still up before he stopped by a taxi. He knocked on the driver’s door to get his attention. The man got into the car. As he had suspected, the driver did not speak English. 

“A donde?” the driver asked.

“Esta dirección, por favor,”the man handed him a piece of paper containing the address he was looking for.

“Eso es una hora en coche, el hombre. Es posible que tenga que pagar me extra.”

“No me importa. Sólo tienes que llegar, señor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from CrawlerCraft:  
> I hope you have enjoyed the pilot to Xavier's Alliance! It has been an adventure for me to write this story. Fanfiction is , like, the only thing I can write that involves creativity. I am really excited to start the real story from here. As you can probebly tell, lots of other characters are going to be introduced soon, like Angel Salvadore, Janos Quested, and the person from Japan that Wolverine knows (sorry, can't say it). Also, it is sort of my style to write things in other languages and NOT tell you what it means. Translate exists, so I will let you figure it out. Please review and keep checking for updates. 
> 
> Extra: pozdravleniya was translated from поздравления


End file.
